


Tension

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: ATTL Inspirations [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Smut, dry spell, frustrated, pent up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Red and Edge are in a dry spell, Sans is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: ATTL Inspirations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ain't this the life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319578) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



> So this is another story inspired by the ain't this the life series by nilchance. Specifically ain't this the life and the quote from Red of "I get twitchy if I don't get off for a few weeks". Hope you enjoy it!

Sans was leaning against Red on his couch, Edge was apparently working late. Edge had been working late a lot. Sans had noticed that over the last month he had barely seen Edge other than the soul healings. He wanted to ask, but also knew it wasn’t really his place. Red wrapped his arm around his shoulders but kept his stare on the TV. They were watching an episode of Mythbusters. Every so often he would hear a chuckle from Red, but other than that he was quiet which wasn’t normal. Sans sat up and turned to him, his head tilted, observing. Red glanced at him and sighed, pausing the show. 

“What?”

“What’s wrong with you?”

Red gave him a confused look.

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“You’re quiet. You never shut up, what’s up?”

Red turned the show back on and ignored him. Sans continued to stare at him in confusion. He didn’t seem hurt, so that wasn’t it. Well, it could be considering where they came from, he could be good at hiding an injury. Red glanced at him every few minutes to see if he was still staring. He let out a low growl and paused the show again. 

“I’m not gonna do a fucking trick! Stop staring!”

Sans tilted his head a little more. 

“Then tell me what’s wrong”

Red sighed and turned toward him. Sans could see that there was tension in him, but couldn’t figure out what was causing it. Red gave him a level look and Sans knew he just needed to wait it out. He would tell him, he just needed to be patient. When Red realized he wasn’t backing down he let out a sigh. 

“So, you obviously know the boss has been busy here recently. Like a lot.”

Sans nodded, of course he knew. 

“He gets home late and is tired and shit.”

Sans nodded again. 

“We haven’t…”

Red looked in Sans’s eyes, almost to confirm that it was ok for him to say what he was about to say. Sans gave him a look that almost begged him to continue. 

“It’s been a month or so since we fucked.”

Sans recalled the conversation they had so long ago. _I get twitchy if I don’t get off for a few weeks._ The pieces fell into place then. 

“Why haven’t you just jerked off?”

Red looked to the side and refused to look him in the eyes. This was very different for him. He wasn’t normally embarrassed about anything. 

“I have. It’s just not the same and it’s not enough anymore.”

Sans nodded. That made sense. 

“Well, if only you had someone else you could ask, or just come to in order to get laid”

Red’s eyes snapped back to him. 

“You’ve been kinda absent too, buddy”

Sans flinched at the tone a little. He was right, he had been working a lot more. He would get home, exhausted, and just collapse in bed and pass out. Get up, rinse, repeat. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. 

“That’s fair, but I’m here now aren’t I?”

Red nodded and looked at the time. 

“The boss will be home soon”

“It’s not like he doesn’t know we fuck. It’s also not like he hasn’t fucked both of us at the same time. Just, do you want to or not?”

Red crawled over to him and smashed a kiss to his mouth. Sans opened his mouth and felt Red’s tongue slip in and map out his mouth. He felt the tension in Red slowly drain. This was exactly what he needed and Sans was definitely down to help. Red pulled away and moved to Sans’s neck, biting and licking. He pulled soft moans from Sans’s throat and let out moans of his own. 

He grabbed the hem of Sans’s shirt and waited for Sans to protest. When he didn’t get it he lifted the shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere in the room. Sans grabbed his shirt and did the same, pulling him down to lick at his neck. He could feel the intent from the collar and let out a small moan. Red pulled his shorts down and easily found Sans’s clit. Sans could feel the erection in Red’s shorts and pulled them down. Red kicked them off and let Sans kick his off. 

Red inserted two fingers with no resistance. He pulled the fingers out and pushed in with a growl. Sans cried out before he grit his teeth and cut it off. Red set up a brutal pace with growls and moans escaping him. Sans was panting and little noises were escaping him no matter how hard he tried to hold them back.

They froze when they heard keys in the lock. Red continued the pace as he heard the doorknob turn and the door open. Sans grit his teeth harder, trying to keep the noises at bay. They heard Edge take his boots off and put his keys on the hook by the door. The also heard his breath hitch when he turned around to see them. He cleared his throat and Red slowed, but didn’t stop. He hit the spot in Sans that made him see stars and a whine escaped him. He gripped Red’s shoulders. 

“Hey boss.”

“I see you two have been busy.”

Red let out a dark chuckle.

“Just a bit.” 

“I’ll leave you two to it then.”

Red looked in Sans eyes. Sans could see the thought about five seconds before Red put his plan into motion. Red pulled out and walked over to Edge. He dropped to his knees and undid Edge’s pants. Sans could see the bulge that was already there, if Red hadn’t been getting laid then neither had Edge. They all knew that Edge wouldn’t be too fond of the idea of jerking off, so he probably hadn’t gotten off at all during this dry spell of theirs. 

Red took Edge into his mouth and Edge almost doubled over with the pleasure that hit him. Sans let a hand wander down and find his clit. He rubbed in small circle and let out a whine at the pleasure the movement caused him. They both looked to him and Edge let out a moan once he saw what Sans was doing. He had hands on the back of Red’s skull and was guiding him. Red had a hand wrapped around his cock and was stroking furiously. 

Within a few minutes Edge let out a growl and held Red’s head down on his cock. He leaned against the door for support. Red followed him a few seconds later, letting out a loud moan. Sans stroked his clit faster, trying to follow them into the land of bliss. He was close, but couldn’t get over the edge. He hadn’t noticed that he had closed his eyes until he opened them when he felt hands on him. Red had moved his hand and pushed in again. Sans let out a moan at that. Red set up the pace again, sending Sans from close to on the edge. He tried to warn Red but all that came out were moans. Edge walked over and placed a hand on his clit, circling it. 

“Come on, sweetheart. You’ve been so good, helping me out. Sorry to leave ya hangin’.”

Sans came hard, crying out. Red and Edge helped him through it until he was whining in overstimulation. Red pulled out when Edge moved his hand away. Sans laid there panting and trying to come down. He felt arms lift him up and looked up to see Edge carrying him. A few minutes later he was laid on Edge’s bed. He was then wrapped up by both brothers. He laid his head on Edge’s chest and felt a hand that he assumed was Red’s starting rubbing his spine soothingly. 

“Thanks, Sansy”

Sans nodded and started to doze off. 

“Yes, thank you, Sans. Thank you for helping him.”

Sans nodded again. He was almost asleep when he felt the two of them place a kiss on his skull. He let a smile grace his face and finally let sleep take him.


End file.
